


I'll be right here.

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Loves Kids, Foster Kid AU, Gen, God this is fluffy, Parental Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aone Takanobu goes to the social services office to meet his new foster son, Hinata Shouyou, he falls in love with this vibrant child.Now, the first order of business is to not scare the kid to death just by existing. However, with this one, Aone has a good feeling that it will all work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be right here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsosrsly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosrsly/gifts).



> This was written for the 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 14: that time they were in charge of the decorations

“Aone-san, they’re ready for you.”

Aone wrings his hands nervously as he enters his assigned social worker’s office. Yamato-san has assured him that he is a good candidate to foster children due to his profession as a teacher and his outstanding community service record.

But that doesn’t erase the lingering presence of several years’ worth of self-doubt brought on by people flinching just from looking at him. Children. Small animals. Grown men. They all take one look at Too-Tall Takanobu and run for the hills.

However, he signed up to foster a child in need, and he intends to deliver on it.

Opening the door to the office, Aone nearly flees the room when he sees the child that will be living in his house because he is probably the tiniest eight-year-old to ever exist. As if she reads his apprehension, Yamato-san gives him a stern look that sends Aone shuffling to his chair like an errant school boy.

“Hi!” the boy says in a bright, cheery voice that seems out of place for a kid without a real home, but it wraps its tendrils around Aone’s heart almost instantly. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, and tomorrow is my birthday!”

Something lurches in Aone’s chest when he hears this. A kid nearly spent his birthday in an orphanage. The idea of a child like Hinata Shouyou being neglected or unwanted makes Aone angry and upset and absolutely certain that he will not run from this room until Shouyou feels like he is invincible.

“Hello, Shouyou-chan,” Aone starts, cringing inwardly at the deep, almost threatening timbre of his voice. But when Shouyou merely smiles widely with a grin that rivals a spotlight, he breathes easy. “I’m Aone Takanobu. We can work on what you want to call me, but you can call me onii-san until then, if you want.”

Shouyou nods. “Okay, Aone onii-san. Are you gonna be my new dad?” The boys frowns. “My dad left, and mom couldn’t take care of me and my sister, so . . .” There is a sniffle, and before Aone realizes, he has a shoulder full of tiny crying person.

His eyes widen in alarm as he looks at Yamato-san. He mouths, “The sister?”

Yamato-san sifts through her stack of papers, nods to herself, and raises a brow at Aone. The line of his mouth resolute, Aone nods back as he hefts Shouyou onto his hip. “I’ll be back for the rest of those,” Aone says as he grabs the small garbage bag that holds all of Shouyou’s treasured possessions that he has been allowed to keep and takes the boy home.

 

Dinner is awkward. Aone has no idea what children like to eat versus what they should eat, so he’s tried to land somewhere in the middle with tempura and simple grilled fish. But judging by how Shouyou is poking at the fish with his chopsticks, it was not a successful attempt.

“Do you not like fish, Shouyou-chan?” Aone asks tentatively.

Shouyou colors. “No, it’s just that . . . I don’t know how to use chopsticks yet. I’m really bad at it and don’t want to make a mess.”

Aone sighs with relief. “Let me get you a fork.”

“Thank you, Aone onii-san!” Shouyou’s mood instantly transforms, his knees bouncing up and down under the kotatsu. Once he has a fork in hand, he wolfs down his dinner with an appetite that is admittedly impressive for a tiny child.

The atmosphere instantly changes with this small gesture, and Aone starts to think for the first time that day that his quest to help this one kid might actually succeed.

After dinner, they play cards until Shouyou is nodding off into his hand. Once Aone lets him win the final round, he says, “It’s late. Go ahead and take a quick bath before bed, and I’ll be in to help you get settled in.”

Shouyou nods wearily and lets himself be led to the bathroom, where Aone gives him rudimentary instructions on how the tub tap works. He then points to one of the drawers under the bathroom counter, along with a toothbrush holder on top of it. “These are yours. You should have everything you need, but if there is something I forgot, let me know and I’ll pick it up right away.”

Rifling through the drawer, Shouyou gasps and looks up at Aone. “All this is for me? You mean I’ll actually get to stay long enough to use it all?”

Aone looks at the content of the drawers and how rudimentary they are: apple-scented shampoo and conditioner, a Pikachu-themed bath pouf, matching Pokémon toothpaste and brush, a hairbrush, mouthwash with an alien head for a cap, and simple unscented body wash. More or less, these were the items he was told to purchase by Yamato-san.

But he suspects that the items themselves are not the source of Shouyou’s surprise, but the fact that they are there. Aone refuses to allow himself to be angry over any other foster parents Shouyou might have had who didn’t give him these things. With a surety that he had lacked earlier that day, Aone says, “I would like to have you here as long as they’ll let you stay.”

Tears spring to Shouyou’s eyes as he clamps his arms around Aone’s long legs in a vice-like hug. The warmth that brews at this childish gesture of affection is something totally new to Aone, and he hopes that Shouyou decides that hugging him is good because he doesn’t want it to be the last time it happens.

With a smile that most would call unrecognizable, Aone ruffles Shouyou’s hair. “Now, into the tub.” He pulls out the necessary items and places them on the shower caddy and plucks a towel from the small closet and puts it on the counter. “I’ll unpack your clothes while you’re in here and put some pajamas on your bed. You’re in the room right next to this one on the right.”

Shouyou nods in acknowledgment, and Aone leaves to get the boy’s room sorted. It doesn’t take long to work through the garbage bag, and Aone is dismayed by the sheer number of necessities Shouyou doesn’t have. School supplies. Underwear without holes. A school uniform that isn’t threadbare or older than him. The only real toy to speak of is a graying volleyball, with Shouyou’s kanji written below the brand name in fading marker.

Aone smiles at the volleyball. He had played in high school and helps coach his middle school’s team when he can. Now here is something he can work with.

 

After taking a personal day to help his foster son acclimate to his own new school, Aone hits a nearby department store and spends nearly twenty-thousand yen on things for Shouyou.

School supplies are a no-brainer. The clothes are a bit challenging, but the salesman helps him find the correct size by pointing out other kids in the store who appear to be the same size as Shouyou. He makes sure to keep all the receipts just in case, and trudges off to a different level of the store for the next stop.

An old friend waves from the sporting goods store, and Aone can’t help but smile.

“Aone!” Futakuchi Kenji cries from behind the counter while wearing the store’s striped referee jersey uniform. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school, young man?” Futakuchi gives him a mock scowl that reminds him of their first year Literature teacher.

Shaking his head, Aone replies, “I took the day off so I can get my foster son settled in. He needed some stuff and . . . that’s actually why I came to see you.”

Futakuchi’s brows raise. “You know I’m allergic to responsibility, so I’m not babysitting.”

“No.” Aone shakes his head. “Today’s his birthday, and I want him to have fun, but all I know is that he likes volleyball.”

A slow smile spreads across Futakuchi’s face. “I think I have just what you need.” Aone’s former teammate flies around the store until he has a basket full of various items. “Some sportswear, kneepads, sneakers, gym bag, water bottle, and three coupons for lessons at Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom, along with a hefty discount for a struggling new daddy.”

Aone shoots Futakuchi a glare but still follows him to the cash register. Even after the discount, the total is nearly eight-thousand yen, but he pays and thanks Futakuchi for helping him out.

There are a few more stops in his shopping spree, but these, to him, will be the most important. Once Aone makes his purchases (which are thankfully much cheaper), he heads back home to get everything ready for this hopefully special night.

He calls Yamato-san to confirm the arrangements he had made that morning before dialing an unfamiliar contact and hoping that this isn’t a mistake.

 

At four, Aone swings by Shouyou’s school to take him home. “How was your day?”

Shouyou stares at him. “Did you know the gym here is _huge_? It’s like, _gwah!_ So big.” His arms fan out to accentuate his point, and Aone has to hold back a chuckle.

“I did know that,” Aone says with a nod. “This is a very good school, and it’s also close to the school I teach at. That way, just in case anything happens, someone will always know where to find me.”

“You’re a teacher?” Shouyou asks, head tilted questioningly. “You don’t look like a teacher.”

Comments like this used to bother Aone, but the ones saying those things aren’t the ones who see him teach. Once his students get used to his surly looks, he has only had compliments from both students and parents. He had thought his Teacher of the Year award from the year before was his greatest accomplishment until Shouyou had hugged him the night before.

Oblivious to Aone’s rushing thoughts, Shouyou prods further. “So, what do you teach?”

“Physical education and wood shop,” Aone answers.

He is happier than he cares to let on when Shouyou lights up. “You must know how to play volleyball, then! It’s my favorite! Once on TV, I saw this high school guy wearing a black jersey, and he was small like me. But he was the best player on the team, and he could _fly_.” Shouyou’s eyes fill with wonder, and Aone feels much better about the absurd amount of money he’d spent earlier that afternoon.

“It’s good that you like sports. They are a good way for young people to stay healthy and make new friends.” Aone knows these things to be true — the first by observation and the second by personal experience. His best and truest friends were and still are his former Datekou teammates — including Futakuchi, who he hasn’t seen in a year yet still helps him out.

They arrive home quickly, as Aone’s small house is only about ten minutes away from his own school and fifteen from Shouyou’s. He takes Shouyou’s backpack (he’s never happy with how heavy children’s carrying loads are) and opens the door. He kneels and covers Shouyou’s eyes and says, “Now, no peeking. I have something for you for your very special birthday.”

Shouyou vibrates with excitement but does as he’s bid. They awkwardly move into the door and toe off their shoes. It’s not until they reach the living room that Aone takes his hand from over Shouyou’s eyes and says, “Surprise.”

Paper volleyball lanterns lit with fairy lights dangle from the ceiling, while a shining banner is pinned across the window sill, saying, “Happy Birthday, Shou-chan!” On the kotatsu sits a round cake, the icing made to resemble the lines of a volleyball by a very patient bakery clerk. A sparkling number ‘9’ candle sticks up from the cake.

“Happy birthday, Shouyou,” Aone says softly, and his heart melts faster than ice cream in July when Shouyou gives him a tear-soaked smile.

“Thank you, Aone onii-san.”

Shouyou nearly jumps when there is a knock on the door, but Aone has been expecting it. At the door is a smiling dark-haired couple, and the woman is holding a flailing toddler with bright red hair.

“Thank you for coming, Sawamura-san. I can’t tell you how much this means to Shouyou.”

Sawamura nods with a smile. “It’s our pleasure. And your little guy can’t be missing his family on his birthday, now can he.” He takes the little girl’s chubby fingers and waves them at Aone. “Isn’t that right, Natsu?”

Natsu doesn’t seem to understand what Sawamura is saying, but she laughs and bobbles in Sawamura’s wife’s grip. When the little girl sees Aone, she immediately holds out a fist. Not sure what this means, Aone looks up at Sawamura’s wife, who is chuckling.

“Just make a fist and bump hers. It’s her new favorite thing.”

Aone does as instructed, and Natsu’s hand flutters backwards as she cries, “Fa la la la LA la la.”

The Sawamuras both laugh at this, as well as at Aone’s confusion, as they look around inside. “Is he here?” she asks.

“He’s in the living room,” Aone offers as he offered a hand. “Aone Takanobu, by the way.”

Sawamura holds out a hand. “Sawamura Daichi.” His wife waves in lieu of a handshake. “And I’m Yui.”

“Please, come in,” Aone offers as he steps by to let the Sawamuras in. “Let me get Shouyou ready.”

The visitors halt in the genkan as Aone heads to the living room to kneel down in front of Shouyou again. “There are some people I’d like you to meet. I hope we’ll all be good friends. Would you like that, Shouyou?”

Shouyou looks at him dubiously but nods solemnly nonetheless. _What a great kid_ , Aone can’t help but think.

If he could frame the moment the Sawamuras walk into the living room and hang it on the wall forever, he would. “Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” Natsu cries before Yui looses her on the floor to hurtle towards her brother.

“Natsu!” Shouyou shouts as he envelops her in a tight hug.

According to Yamato-san, Shouyou hasn’t seen his sister in months, and Aone had felt sick at the mere idea. At first, he wanted to assume custody of the sister, as well, but as Natsu was already settled and well cared for by the Sawamuras, Aone had compromised and asked Yamato-san to arrange a conference call between the two families. The Sawamuras had been more than willing to agree to this.

No one regrets that decision as they watch two teary-eyed children, who could be clones of each other if not for the size difference, embrace each other like they will never let go.

Once Shouyou has collected himself, Aone clears his throat and says, “Shouyou, these are the Sawamuras, who take care of your sister. We all talked, and we will do our best to make sure you and Natsu don’t go that long again without seeing each other. Not if we have any say in it.” Both Daichi and Yui nod in affirmation.

“Now, who is ready for food?”

A chorus of cheers rise up, and the lot of them settle in for mild curry and a large pile of pork buns. After the meal, Aone lights the candle for Shouyou to blow out on his cake, and its cheery volleyball shape is devoured quickly, with the only leftovers being what ends up stuck in Natsu’s hair.

Watching Shouyou open his presents is almost as rewarding as seeing him hug his sister. The pure, unadulterated joy that fills his face is something Aone wants to never forget. Never have there been smiles so wide nor ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s so genuine. By the time he got to the volleyball lesson certificates, Shouyou’s sound effects have dribbled down into ecstatic burbling.

The Sawamuras, to their eternal credit, had even showed up with a gift — a brand-new volleyball, which Shouyou and Natsu immediately begin to roll between them on the floor. The three adults sit back on the sofa and watch, and Aone thinks that the day could not have gone better even if he had planned it for a year instead of a day.

When eight o’clock rolls around and Natsu begins to fuss, Yui gives Daichi a meaningful look, and the worst part of the day begins as Shouyou is forced to say goodbye to his sister. Neither of them are happy with this until Daichi mentions that they will all be going to the park on Saturday. Despite knowing how long that is in a kid’s mind, Aone is proud of Shouyou when he bites his lip and nods in contrast with his watery eyes.

By the time the Sawamuras leave, Natsu is already asleep on Daichi’s shoulder, and Shouyou is starting to yawn himself. Aone pats him lightly on the shoulder. “Did you have a good time, Shouyou?”

Instead of answering, Shouyou flings himself into Aone’s arms. The feel of the tiny body clinging to his makes Aone want to cry with joy. He now understands what his mother had told him when he told her he would be housing a foster child.

“Once a child accepts you, neither of you will run out of love to give.”

It had sounded so cheesy then, and maybe it still does, but Aone thinks that he could live on Shouyou’s happy shouts and enthused hugs. He even ponders how he has subsisted so long without these things. The number of years he has spent thinking he is too scary for children outside of being the gigantic gym teacher seem like such a waste, now.

As Aone carts Shouyou off to the bathroom for a quick wash and to brush his teeth, he looks around the room that had looked so bare the day before and appreciates how much more a lived-in room suits Shouyou.

When Shouyou sleepily stumbles into the room wearing his brand-new volleyball print pajamas, Aone pats the space next to him on the bed and can barely think over his loud heartbeat when Shouyou nestles into his side. “Aone onii-san?”

“Yes, Shouyou?”

The boy looks down at the floor as he mumbles, “Do you like me?”

Surprised at the question, Aone says with absolute certainly, “Of course, I do. You’re a very good boy, and I’m glad I am able to give you a home. I just hope it’s a good one.”

Shouyou nods into Aone’s shirt. “I like you too, Aone onii-san. Natsu likes you too.”

Aone’s chest tingles as he pulls back the covers for Shouyou to climb under them. He brushes a kiss to Shouyou’s forehead and says, “Good night, Shouyou. If you need anything, I’ll be right here in the next room.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t shippy at all, but I like bonding moments and this is the first thing that popped up when I saw this pairing requested by imsosrsly. Kudos if you get the Big Hero 6 reference.


End file.
